Rejected
by BethGisborne
Summary: Why does Marian reject Guy? If she didn't could she find happiness with him? Is she happy now with the lies and with Robin? Or is she really rejecting her self and her heart? Rated just for safety. Enjoy!


**Ok. I watched a fanvideo on Youtube and cannot find it now. But it had voice over where Guy ask's Marian why she rejects the man that doesn't burn down houses if she sees it and she just stands there, so this is where that comes from. How I would have liked it actually what I would have done from the beginning ****. I haven't decided if I'm going to continue this or leave it as a one shot. You guys let me know what you think and want. I'm trying to finish some of my other stories but my muse for those has left and hasn't returned yet. I think it's visiting New Zealand ****. Any way. As usual I don't own Robin Hood or the show would have ended much differently. I'm going to go with Hood as I first thought of him when I saw the series when it began. So the more I go the more likely it'll be longer. Let me know give me ideas of where you'd like to see this go. Hugs as always.**

Marian had not left yet. The pleas of Sir Guy had thrown her world upside down. Her head and heart no longer made sense, her feelings no longer made sense. Why truly did she always reject the side of him that could build a house? What truly drove her to that? She could see the many times he had tried to help her and always in some way she ruined his chances forcing. Her breath hitched as she realized what she had done to the man. Their meeting at night before he fought Hood had sent her head spinning, then when he saved her in the trees, even though she really didn't need it. Her mind was a jumble as she walked the halls back and forth looking out into the grounds. Why did she constantly reject him, why did she come back? Thinking of having to talk to Robin made her groan, but talking to Guy had been easy lying to him hadn't been. A thought came to her that made her smile, and her heart for once in a number of years finally not feel so tight. She hurried down the hall looking for her mark. "Alan."

Alan turned half afraid. "Yes Marian."

"Where is Sir Guy?"

Alan studied her for a minute. "He's in the study. The Sheriff is complaining of a headache leaving Guy to do his paperwork why?"

"Thanks." Marian hurried past him and down the halls to the study and threw the doors open quickly shutting them causing Guy to look up.

"Marian?'

"Because I'm afraid."

"Marian?" He looked at her confused standing.

"I rejected you because I was afraid." She walked towards him hoping he wouldn't say anything until she was done. "You scared me that night and for a while I was afraid I had lost everything. For the first time I was afraid you'd leave me because I was of no use to you." He opened his mouth but quickly shut it deciding to allow her time to speak. "I. I was afraid to trust anyone after my heart had been broken once before. I was afraid like that time it was just easier to say you wanted me to get what you needed. I was scared when I realized you were telling me the truth. I was scared when I realized I returned your feelings. Scared when I realized what I had done to you of my own work. That I had lied to you thinking I was actually loved by someone else. Only to realize he was using me to gain what he wanted I was and always will be an afterthought. With you I can be me. You care for me and all that I am and don't try to change me and that scared me because I've never had that before. And I want that I want you." She had finally ran out of breath.

"Love."

"Excuse me?" She was confused by his one word answer. Something she had gotten used to and was trying at this point not to push for more of an answer.

He stood from where he was leaning against the desk. Her words had hit him hard and fast. He could barely keep up with her but he had. Knowing her feelings and that she was still going to be skittish he wanted to give her room though it took all of his self control not to crush her in a hug and kiss her senseless. "It's not just that I care for you Marian. I love you. Nor would I change you. Nor will I hurt you. Nor will I force you to do something you don't want to. If I could take back what I have done to hurt you I would."

"I forced you to."

He held up his hand. "It's not the point. The point is Marian. I love you." He gave her a half a smile, half fear she would reject him and Hood would jump out and laugh at him, half hopeful it was the truth though his heart told him it was. Half nervous because it was all new to him as well.

Marian walked up to him. "You love me?"

He nodded. "Even when you ran away to Hood. When I nearly killed you as the Nightwatchman." He saw the astonished expression on her face. "How do you think you've managed to do so much?" He said softly in her ear as she walked closer. "Yes Marian I love you." He emphasized the word you.

She squealed and threw her arms around his neck crushing him in a hug. He started laughing wrapping his arms around her, it was a deep rumbling laugh from deep within his chest, something he had thought he had long lost. "I love you Sir Guy of Gisborne and I will not be rejecting all of you ever again."

He pulled back a full smile on his face he rested a hand on her cheek. "Marian."

"We don't have to wait for the King to return."

"Excuse me?" He looked at her perplexed.

"I messed up when I walked away and I want to fix it. I want to marry you in front of everyone and let them know I am doing so willingly this time because I love you."

He couldn't help the smile. "You're sure." She nodded. "Well then Lady Marian of Knighton. You best begin preparing for the wedding of the year."

She shook her head. "It doesn't have to be big."

"I didn't say that. But. I want it to be special. Plan it how you wish. I want you to be truly happy."

"I am." She squealed as he picked her up and began to swing her around the room.

Alan shook his head as he headed down the long corridor. Robin wouldn't be happy but he didn't care. Marian was and she was good for Guy. And if Alan was truthful with himself, there were many reasons he had left Robin, but the main one was Guy treated him like an equal, he may pretend but he knew the man trusted him. He was happy for them. He grinned. Yes this was going to be an interesting year after all.


End file.
